The Celestial Guardian's Lover
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: Someone is in love with Touya; and it's someone OTHER than Aya. Yuuhi POV to show his true feelings about Touya and the other characters in his world. Please R&R! Shounen-ai


Gomenasai: I have only read through book 7 of Ayashi no Ceres so far... and seen no anime ((I know. I'm SO deprived! ;;)). Anywho, I want to point out that any bigger Ceres fans than myself PLEASE, PLEASE do not complain if I "interpret" things wrong, ok? Like the details? Let's say, for safety reasons, this fanfic takes place after the seventh book; mmmmkay?   
Pairings: Yuuhi and Touya  
  
The phone rang and echoed throughout the semi- abandoned home. From her room, too lazy to come out and get it herself, Aya called to me. "Yuuhi? Yuuhi? Could you get that?" Sighing heavily in slight disgust, I picked up the phone and answered it.  
"Aogiri residence."  
"Yuuhi." Said a calm and confident, suave and sexy voice. "Is Aya there?" The second the voice began to speak, I knew who was on the other line. My heart thrumped furiously within my chest. I even felt my cheeks slightly burn with blushing. Dammit, why did this guy have such a freakin' hold over me?  
Sighing heavily, trying to hide my slight disappointment, I said, "Yeah, Touya. She's here." Aya then came rushing out of her room and ran up to me.  
"Touya?" She asked excitedly. Sighing once again, I nodded my head. I tossed the phone to her. Being such a horrible catch, she narrowly missed dropping the phone onto the floor. She flipped out. "Yuuhi!" She bitched at me. Then, sighing as if it was all my fault, she put the phone to her ear, immediately flirted with her 'boy-toy' and turned away from me. I just rolled my eyes. Sure, I loved Aya... but I didn't see what TOUYA saw in her. He was infatuated with her... I was just depressed that he wasn't interested in me. Mmeeeee, you jerk. Bastard. Slut. Idiot. Baka. Of course, after I called Touya all those things, even though it was mentally, I felt like shit. Suddenly preparing the dinner I had been for Suzumi did not seem so important anymore. I merely pulled off my apron, tossed it on the table and walked out of the room. As I did, Mrs. Q then came in. She cocked her head slightly like a curious little puppy, and she pushed her bottom lip out to show sorrow.  
"What's da madder, widdle misder yuuhi?" She asked in baby-talk. She reached out and pinched my cheek, shaking my head from side-to-side, trying to get me to smile. I merely glared at her and left the room.  
As I passed by the livingroom, I saw Aya out of the corner of my eye. She was sitting on the couch and was giggling, acting much too much like a little school girl over her crush. Of course, that's what she WAS... but you'd think that having to deal with Ceres and killing all the Mikages would keep her head out of the clouds and more on serious matters. It's the complete opposite, though. The more that happens, the more that she depends on that hot boy of hers.  
I stopped as I walked past the room. I watched her and found myself glaring at her. I despise you, Aya-chan. You and your hot, sexy tenshi wrapped around your finger. You could have any guy in the world; at least in Japan, and you chose the ONLY guy I want. ;; I hate you, Aya. Just go... get electrecuted by the phone or something.  
Sighing in disgust and frustration, I placed my hands moodily in my pockets and turned, continuing to walk down the hallway to my room. I then accidentally ran into Shuro-chan. "Sorry." I mumbled. She nearly fell over. Shuro smiled sweetly at me. Despite the fact that I was gay... if I wasn't, I would have thought Shuro to be really cute. She was. When I first thought she was a boy like the rest of Japan did, I did have a crush on her. I liked her more than I liked her jerky cousin. WHAT she saw in him, I will never know. But, it was surprising when it was revealed that Shuro was a girl. That was the first time in my life that I had ever crushed on a girl.  
  
Despite the fact that she was a girl, we had a very good relationship. She was very close to me. Only three people knew of my being gay: Suzumi, Shuro, and my (now dead) older brother, Kazuma. They were the only ones who knew. And it seems to be a pretty good secret, considering that Chidori is still all over me and Aya really believes I am jealous over her. The only reason I even started fighting over her was to get closer to Touya...  
But Aya is also where Shuro comes in. She is in love with Aya. Well, she WAS truly in love with her cousin... but he was the ONLY man that she will ever love. As for other romance, she was head-over-heels for Aya. She told me of when she first tried to kiss Aya. That was when it was revealed the he-Shuro was actually a GIRL. It had been VERY bad timing for Shuro. She acted cool as if her feelings for wanting to kiss her was only a 'front'. As if she only wanted to try out what it would be like to fully be a guy. Shuro knows my feelings for Touya, and I know her feelings for Aya. Thus, we have a very good connection.  
Shuro looked over my shoulder and saw Aya in the next room. I could tell, by her expression, that she looked as depressed and lost as I felt when she saw Aya. She then looked at me. When our eyes locked, she instantly understood the reason I was in a crummy mood.  
"She talking to Touya again?" Shuro asked. I sighed heavily and nodded my head after rolling my eyes briefly.  
"She seems to be talking to him constantly lately." Shuro nodded her head in understandment.  
"I know how you feel." She said. She then had this sort of zoned-out look that crossed her features and she looked a little lost and sad. My heart went out to her. Losing my bad attitude completely, I took a step towards her and I gently placed my arms around her. I hugged her and held her gently against my chest. She hugged me back. Closing her eyes, she rested her head against my chest and we softly clung to one another; seeking strength and warmth in each other, which we never were able to find it anywhere else. I knew it was harder for Shuro then it was for me. She was deeply in love with Aya on the one hand, but was also sorrowful over the loss of her cousin. Adding to the fact that she can transform into a celestial maiden at will like Aya and Chidori, she had a lot more problems then I do. But suddenly, something broke our consoling together.  
"Oh, Yyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- kkkkkuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!" Came a loud cheer from all the way down the hallway. It was followed by rapid footsteps and then a girl about five foot, came running towards Shuro and me. Shuro backed out of the way just in time before... GLOMP!!! I fell to the ground with Chidori on top of me, snuggling against my chest and her arms wrapped around my torso. Struggling to break free, I said,  
"Chidori... lemme go..." Chidori refused, however. She did, though, look up at Shuro and her eyes narrowed considerably. She had seen the two of us clinging together for support. The only logical explanation was that we were in love. And Chidori did not like that.  
"Go away, Shuro-chan." She said, sticking her tongue out at her. Shuro looked slightly taken aback. She was used to Chidori's complaints and wrongly-interpreted actions; it just never ceased to amaze Shuro that these actions never stopped. "You can not steal my Yuuhi away from me." She said, talking baby-talk like Mrs Q had done. Then, as if proving her point, Chidori hugged me even tighter (causing me to gasp for more air) and she rubbed her head against my chest.  
Shuro, wanting to play a little with Chidori's head, then clasped her hands together. "Oh, whatever shall I do?" She exclaimed dramatically. "I do love Yuuhi-san so! How could I bare to have him taken away from me?!" Chidori squenched her eyes together and stuck her tongue out at Shuro in both disgust and victory. She snuggled against my chest and closed her eyes. Shuro smiled at me and even winked before turning and retreating.  
From the livingroom (we were still right outside it), Aya got impatient. "Will you guys STOP making so much noise?! I'm trying to talk to Touya, here!" .Hmph. As if her life was the ONLY one that mattered. I rolled my eyes in disgust. Seeming to read my mind, however, Chidori then stuck her tongue out at Aya.  
"It's not as if your life is the ONLY life that matters, Aya Mikage."  
"Well I AM the main character in this story." She retaliated.  
"Well you shouldn't have been!" Chidori said. "Because I am MUCH cuter than you will EVER be!" At that comment, Aya said into the phone,  
"Touya, I'm sorry. We're gonna have to talk some other time. I have to go and kick some little girls butt."  
Chidori let go of me (finally) and stood up. "What did you call me?!" She screamed at Aya. I could hear the dangerous lioness roars in the background as sound-effects... I knew this was gonna be one hell of a catfight. So, taking my cue from the warning message in my brain, I skidaddled out of there and went to find Shuro; or at least get some fresh air. 


End file.
